Zindegi Sayad Abhi Mujhme Kuch Hain Baki
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Hope to meet YOU again... still is in my heart
1. Chapter 1

**Background of story:** _Inspector Abhijeet was abducted and lost his memory permanently as the consequence of brutal torture in the year 1997._

 _His mother had died not to grasp the shock of her only son's memory loss incident._

 _ACP Pradyuman and Sub-Inspector Daya had supported him in those traumatic days._

 _In the year 1999, Sub-Inspector Daya had received an urgent transfer order and later he joined in any secret mission resulted a sudden disappearance from his earlier surroundings._

 _CID Mumbai witnessed another drastic loss in that year in guise of their boss ACP Pradyuman's shocking demise in a sudden attack._

 _As earlier CID officer Abhijeet had good relation only with two of them from his past team, the sudden absence of both Daya and ACP Pradyuman again created a big vacancy in his life…. left him all alone and helpless in this big World._

 _& his struggle for life had started as an ex-cop, a permanent Amnesia patient and a common civilian…._

 **A/N:** this OS has no similarity with the core concept of CID as per FWP. It's basically based on POV of the lead character of the story. But in case, if the content hurts anyone or his/her feelings, writer is requesting for humble apology in advance.

Please readers consider it as an experimental piece based on shadow of any real life.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Anjali.** Yes, it's your gift today on this special day.

Didi tujhe bahat jada miss karti hain choti. Humare Maa-Papa ka bahat dhyan rakhna udhar. Aab toh tu badi ho gayi hain :) Aur ho sake toh didi ko apne pass bula lena, jitna zaldi ho sake. Didi is dragging herself all alone beta. Bahat yaad aate ho tum… bahat zada. Kuch aisa karna ta ki agle saal didi tumhare sath rahe ke tumhe birthday wish kar saken. Dher sara pyar tere liye…. Didi yaad aati hain nah tujhe? Aur Maa-Papa ko? Bhul toh nehi gaye nah tum sab?

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Aaj maine use dekha. Haan sach me. Aaj itne saalon baad! Wohi chehra, wohi chamakta hua badi badi ankhen, wohi bada saral sa muskaan, wohi ziddi baaten. Bas muchh rakhne laga hain aaj kal. Aur haan, thora mota bhi ho gaya!

Haan hona bhi chahiye. Dus saal joh bit gaya bich me. Dus saal! Pata hi nehi chala, kahan se roller coaster ke tarha waqt ghuma aur din badla.

Aaj sochne me bhi ajib lag raha hain, joh chehra main aaj se dus saal pahele san 1999 pe last dekha tha kisi badal ghana adhere dopahar me, jab usne mujhe yeh batane ke liye aaye ke uska transfer ho raha hain kahin aur, aur woh mujhse aab aur nehi mil payega….. wohi insaan phir se mere samne aa gaya!

Ek pal ke liye mano, ki laga, haan sayad mujhe man hi man isi chehre ka intezaar tha!

Phir maine socha, aise kayse? Haan sayad ehsaan joh hain mujhpar uska bahat. Iss liye mujhe uska shukriya ada karne ka tamanna tha dil hi dil me. Joh kaam main tab na kar saka, wohi soch itne arson se mujhe chubta aa raha hoga sayad, isi liye main thora ghabra gaya.

Haan main ghabra gaya. Sach hain yeh bhi. Aaj kal main har choti-badi chiz se ghabrata hoon. Nehi aaj kal nehi. Agar pichle dus saal ko hi main apni zindegi maan loon, phir toh aaj kal hi hota hain yeh waqt. Itna sa hi toh waqt hain mere pass…. Apna kehne layak!

Dusron ke liye sayad yeh lamba samay hoga. Lekin main? Main dus saal pahele bhi jahan tha, aaj bhi wohi khara hoon.

Bas mera pata badal gaya. Ek single storied makan se choti si ek kamre me badal gaya mera duniya. Agar na bhi badalta, sayad mujhe kuch nehi aa jata. Main yunhi ji leta. Kya main sach me jita hoon?

Aaj tak maine yeh sawal apne aap se karte aaya hoon. Har pal, har waqt. Lekin kabhi jawab nehi mila. Kya yeh jawab kabhi milega bhi mujhe?

Agar sans lene ka matlab jina hota hain, phir main jita hoon. Lekin uske aage? Main kaun hoon? Kya hoon? Kiun hoon? Sab se badi baat kis ke liye hoon main?

Itne saalon se humesha ek hi sawal man me aata hain mera….. Aaj main ihan hoon. Agar kal ka suraj na dekh paun toh? Kisi ka kya aa jayega mere na hone pe! Kya ahmiyat hain mera iss duniya ke liye? Ek kharoos lachar bhulne ki bimari ka mariz! Bas itna hi meri pehchan?

Jab tabiyat kharab hota hain, bukhar chadhta hain, sir dard karta hain bahat aur main behosh hoke padha rehta hoon apne kamre me. Phir ek waqt sayad ankh kholta hain, hosh aata hain…. khud hi doctor pass jane ke liye kayse bhi kar ke tyar hona padhta hain. Thora bahat khane ka saman kharidne ke liye jana zaroori ho jata hain. Jab bahat jada thakan hota hain aur pani puchne ka koi nehi hota kaam se lautne ke baad….. Tab lagta hain…. aisi zindegi bhi kiun? Isse achha toh barah saal pahele maut hi aa jata.

Jab kabhi logo ko dekhta hoon, apne parivaar ke sath waqt bitate hue, mushkurate hue…. Kabhi koi kisi ka maa-papa yah phir bhai-bahen yah phir biwi-bachhe, koi dost ke sath time spend karta hain…. ajib sa lagta hain. Agar koi kahe main jalta hoon, galat. Mujhe toh kabhi ehsaas hi nehi ho paya, kisi ke zindegi me khas insaan hone ka feelings kya hota hain? Meri kehi hui baat bhi kisi ke liye important ho sakta hain, mere soch se bahar hain yeh bilkul.

Bas ek halka sa chahat dil me daphan rehta hain…. kash main use jaan pata, kash main unhe pehchan pata… kash…!

Lekin itne saalon me yeh toh samajh me aa gaya, kash se kisi ki zindegi rukti nehi. Uska bhi nehi ruka. Aur yeh sare soch toh sirf mera hain, uska bhi hoga kya guarantee! Aur hoga bhi kiun? Main hoon hi kaun uske liye! Bas sab kehte the main uska senior tha aur uske samne main kidnapped ho gaya tha. Aur kya?

Kya kehte the use sab? Haan… Sub-Inspector Daya. Aur unhe? ACP Pradyuman. Yaad hain. Yeh do naam kayse main bhul sakta hoon? Yahi dono hi toh the sirf, joh kabhi mujhpe taras nehi khaye honge…. Sayad!

Log kehta tha main Allahabad se hoon. Mere school, college ka sare certificates me isi sahar ka pata likha hain. Maine kaii baar dekha. Lekin kabhi maan me koi tasbir nehi aaya uss jagah se jura hua. Pahele main kitna koshish karta tha. Ke kash kuch kabhi yaad aa jayen, dhundla sa bhi. Lekin nehi. Kuch nehi badla mere sath.

Badla toh badla mera pehchan. Wayse mujhe isse bhi koi farak nehi padhta. Kiun ki mujhe khud hi nehi pata, kya tha main dus saal pahele?

Log kehte the, main police wala tha. Mujhe yakeen nehi hota tha pahele kabhi. Phir ACP Pradyuman mujhe tasbir dikhaye. Ek nehi, do nehi, dher sari. Lekin mujhe kuch yaad hi nehi aaya. Woh kehte the, main bahat achha gun chalata tha. Mujhse kabhi laksh chukta nehi. Main best shooter tha! Sach me?

Phir kabhi mujhe aisa feel kiun hua nehi? Maine kisi ko aaj tak iss baat ka pata chalne nehi di. Deta bhi kise! Main bachho ka toy gun kharid ke chup chup kar target practice karta tha. Lekin humesha mera hath kamp jata tha. Aur koi uss kampta hua hath ko sahara nehi deta tha. Phir kya woh jhut kehte the?

Mujhe nehi lagta unhone kuch jhut kaha mujhse. Woh toh ek sachha insaan the. Kabhi mujhe yeh feel nehi hone dete ke main lachar hoon! Lekin mujhse kabhi sahi se nishana laga nehi. Bahat stress feel hota tha gun hath me lene ke baad. Ek ajib si ghabrahat mehsoosh kiya main kaii baar.

Haan main apni ghabrahat kabhi kisi ko pata nehi chalne di. Humesha se gusse ki aarh me yah phir kisi aur tarike se apni baat duniya se chupa li. Lekin mujhe bhi kahan pata tha, wohi ghabrahat zindegi bhar ke liye mera sathi ban jayega?

Main chah kar bhi ise kabhi khatam nehi kar paya. Jab koi mere baaton ka jawab nehi deta, mujhe lagta woh mujhe avoid kar raha hain. Jab koi meri baat shunta nehi, mujhe lagta woh mujh par haas raha hain! Jab bite hue kaal ke bare me kabhi discussion hota hain, mujhe lagta hain koi mera gala ghot raha hain. Jab log apne apne family aur rishtedaar ki baaten karta hain, mujhe bahat besahara lagta hain apne aap ko. Aur dost! Woh kayse hote hain?

Jab log tyohaar me khushiyan manata hain….. pataka, naye naye kapre, meethaiyan ka lutf uthata hain, mujhe lagta hain…. ihan se kahin dur bhag jaun aur kisi andhere kone me chup jaun.

Ajib sa ghabrahat, ek ajib sa dar….

Har waqt lagte rehta hain, kahin maine kuch galat toh nehi kar di? Kahin kisi ka dil dukha toh nehi mere kiye ki wajah se? Mere liye kisi ke sath koi bura toh nehi ho gaya?

Man kabhi iss soch pe kaboo nehi kar pata, pata nehi kiun? Sayad isi liye ke kabhi mere iss soch ko badalne ke liye koi mere piche khara hua mila hi nehi mujhe.

Agar kabhi himaat kar ke bhi naya kapra kharid leta hoon, phir akhri din sab mujhe kayse ghur ghur ke dekhte hain office me. Main alien hoon kya? Sab aise nazar se mujhe kiun dekhte hain? Aur chup chup ke baaten chalu ho jata hain sab ke bich me.

Kabhi kisi ke ghar me function ho toh sabhi colleagues ko invitation milta hain, siwaye mera. Kiun? Maine kya gunah kiya? Haan main bahat kam baaten karta hoon sab se. Asal me mujhe kisi se baat karne ka man hi nehi karta. Jise dekho humesha, kahan se hoon? Ghar me aur kaun kaun hain? Kya naam hain…. yahi sab janne ki padhi hoti hain.

Aab main kis kis ko kehte phirun, yeh naam bhi unn logo ne mujhe bataye the…. barah saal pahele. Mujhe toh apna naam bhi nehi malum tha tab. Phir kya baat karun kisi se? Aur log mujhe ghamandi, sirphira, pagal samajh leta hain.

Phir woh sapna. Haan sapna. Aaj bhi mujhe satate rehta hain. Aur woh severe headache. Main yaad hi nehi kar pata hoon, aaj tak kitni raat maine chyan ki nind shoya! Sayad kabhi nehi.

Dus saal pahele ek baat bas achha tha, aaj se. Koi at least mujhe pagal nehi kehta tha. Main pagal hoon kya? Nehi nah? Maine pichle dus saal ki har ek choti-badi baaten yaad rakha hain. Mujhe aaj bhi woh jagah yaad hain. Woh gali, woh ghar, ghar ke bahar woh chota sa ek bagicha, ek motor bike, uss ghar ke andar ka sazawat aur woh…. Woh… woh aurat.

Sab kehta tha, woh meri maa thi. Sayad thi bhi. Sayad kya, zaroor thi woh meri maa. Lekin kismat ka khel toh dekho, mujhe apni maa bhi yaad nehi aaya. Sab ne kaha maine unhe bhal gaya, woh uss sadma ko bardast nehi kar payen. Kya sab sahi tha? Kya meri wajah se maa chal basen?

Lekin usne toh nehi kaha! Woh kiun nehi kaha? Kya Daya ko bhi lagta tha maine maar dala maa ko? Kya woh mujhe bata nehi paya kiun ki main uska senior joh tha? Phir usne mujhse utni achhe se baat joh karta, uska kya? Asal me Daya mere bare me sochta kya tab? Achha yah bura?

Mujhe yaad hain, jis din meri maa ki maut hui ACP Pradyuman ke sath do admi aur aaya tha ghar me. Thora mota sa, unn dono ko bhi muchha tha…. bahat strict serious chehra tha unn dono ka hi. Mujhe tab laga tha, sayad police wale aise hi hote hain!

Lekin Daya toh aisa nehi tha! Woh bhi police wala tha. Tha kya? Aaj bhi hain. Lekin woh aaj bhi mujhe waysa nehi laga. Aur toh aur ACP Pradyuman ka chehra bhi utna strict nehi lagta tha mujhe kabhi. Main humesha sochta tha tab ke dino me, ke aab mera kya hoga?

Main ek yaaddast kho jane wala admi…. Jiska aage piche sayad hi koi hain, main aab karun toh karun kya? Daya mujhe kuch paisa ek safed kagaj me wrap kar ke la ke deta tha har mahine. Kehta tha mera basic salary. Thora sa paisa, lekin main usse unki….. Sayad joh meri maa thi, unki dawai aur khane ka kharcha chala leta.

Main chalata? Jhut nehi kehna chahiye. Jab tak maa thi, woh hi sab karti thi. Phir main. Haan yaad hain, jab bhukh lagta tha, main rotiyan kharid ke lata tha aur humesha unn payson ko ginta tha kuch kharidne ke baad. Aur kitne din main rotiyan kharid sakun usse?

Nehi, main kabhi bhukha nehi raha. Daya joh aata tha. Zabardasti mujhe khana khilata tha, dawai kharid ke de jata tha kabhi kabhi. Dil ka bada saaf tha.

Tha kya aaj bhi hain woh dil ka saaf. Uska chehra bahat alag hain sab se. Ek ajib sa dard ek pyara sa muskaan ke piche humesha se uska chupa hota hain. Phir uske ankhon ka woh chamak!

Main bich me ek baar woh mota admi ko phir se dekha tha itne saalon me. Humare bajuwale office me ek din kisi kaam se aaye honge. Haan wohi dono admi se ek joh meri maa ki dehant ke baad ACP Pradyuman ke sath humare ghar me aaya tha, serious strict chehre ka. Main uss din office se bahar jaa raha tha kisi kaam se aur uss mota admi ko dekha.

Ek pal ke liye laga jaa kar baat karun, saalon pahele ek-do baar mila joh tha. Sayad main unke sath kaam bhi karta tha uss hadse ke pahele. Lekin phir himmat nehi hua. Agar uss admi ne bhi mujhe pagal samajhke sab ke samne jalil karta toh? Main ek darwaze ke piche chup kar uss admi ko dekha. Woh kuch dhund raha tha. Uske sath aur bhi do jana tha, ek ladhki aur ek ladhka. Sayad woh dono bhi police wala hi hoga. Phir maine unn dono ko uss mote admi ko pukarte hue shuna aur mujhe yaad aaya. Haan yeh toh Inspector Fredric hain! Lekin tab Inspector Fredric utna strict nehi laga, kaam ke bich bich me woh apne dono sathi se haas haas ke baat kar raha tha!

Aaj jab main samundar kinare se uthke roj ke tarha office gaya subha, kise pata tha usse milunga aaj dus saal baad! Aisa mujhe roj lagta hain. Har roj dil ke kisi kone me bahat armaan hota hain, kash koi apno se mil paun aaj. Joh mera mazak nehi udhayega walki achhe se baat karega.

Koi aisa shaks, joh dimag pe bahat jada jor daal ke yeh nehi kahega aare aap wohi ho nah joh kaii saal pahele police me kaam karte the? Kisi hadse ke wajah se apki yaaddast kho gaya. Apke family me koi nehi hain nah? Tch Tch! Bahat bura hua apke sath. Apka naukri bhi toh gaya usi wajah se, nehi?

Itna chubta hain yeh sab baaten, lekin mere pass koi jawab nehi hota kabhi.

Mujhe humesha se dil hi dil me kisi aise shaks ka intezaar rehta tha, joh izzat se mera naam lega. Mujhe lachara nehi, bad-dimag nehi. Aam insaan samjhega ek. Jise mera bita hua andhere kal se nehi, yeh aaj ka main se matlab hoga. Lekin sath hi me mujhe yeh bhi pata tha humesha se, aisa kabhi hoga nehi. Pichle dus saalon me aisa ek bhi shaks kabhi mila nehi toh aage jaa ke kya milega!

Bas ek samundar ki lehre hain, jise sayad samajh aata hain mera dard. Yeh tanhaii main sirf usi se bant sakta hoon.

Kabhi kabhi sochta hoon, aur kitna din! Aur kitna din aise dardnak zindegi jina hoga mujhe? Kis paap ka saza mujhe mil raha hain?

Jab Daya chala gaya Mumbai se mujhe bura laga. Sach me mujhe bura laga. Uss hadse se baad usne mere liye bahat kuch kiya tha, bahat zada kuch. Uss do saalon me ek ankahi alag sa rishta kuch sayad usse mera ban gaya tha. Phir achanak woh kahin chala gaya. Paheli baar tab main tanhaii mehsoosh kiya tha.

Phir ek din kisi se khabar mila ACP Pradyuman ko kisi ne goli maar di! Main bhaga bhaga hospital pahaucha. Pata nehi kiun, sab mujhe bahat ajib tarike se dekh raha tha udhar. Lekin tab tak bahat der ho chuka tha. Bahat der. Woh bhi chale gaye.

Tab mujhe ehsaas hua, main sayad shrap hoon. Meri bimari shrap hain duniya ke liye. Isne pahele mujhse meri maa ko china. Phir Daya kahin chala gaya. Phir ek din achanak aise ACP Pradyuman sir ka maut! Yeh sab mere sath jure hue the main yeh baat bhul nehi sakta kabhi.

Mere karan mere manhoosh sayen ke karan iss sab ke sath kuch na kuch hua aur sab mujhse dur ho gaye. Main humesha se darta tha kahin Daya ko bhi….

Lekin aaj jab use dekha, haan apni inhi ankhon se dekha… meri jaan me jaan aa gaya.

Usne kaha mujhse milne ayega. Mujhe bahat kuch batana hain use. Bahat kuch kehna hain use. Phir dar lag raha hain kahin mera parchai use koi khatre ke orh dhakel toh nehi dega? Kabhi kabhi lagta hain, aisa kuch nehi hota. Insaan kayse manhoosh ho sakta hain!

Phir yeh bhi lagta hain, kiun nehi ho sakta? Mere karan do achha khasa zindegi duniya chor ke chale gaye. Mujhe yakeen hain ACP Pradyuman sir apne aap hi mere kidnapping ke bare me tehkikaat kar rahe the. Unhone mujhe bataye bhi kaii baar iss bare me. Mujhe pata hain, unka wohi tehkikaat unke liye jaanlewa ban gaya. Phir wajah main hi bana akhir me, nehi?

Agar main normal insaan hi hota, agar mujhme itna kabiliyat hota ke main sab se ghul mil ke reh sakta hoon, phir dus saal me mujhe kiun ek bhi baat karne layak admi nehi mila? Har jagah sab koi kiun mujhse dur dur rehne ki koshish karta hain? Kuch toh wajah hoga. Zaroor main aam insaan ke bich rehne layak hoon nehi.

Aaj jab main rashte se subha jaa raha tha, aur Daya sidha aa kar mujhse takraya aur badi badi ankhon se mujhe dekh raha tha, meri toh ruh tak kamp utha ek pal ke liye. Main use ek jhalak me hi pehchan gaya tha. Main chikh chikh kar use kehna chahta tha, Daya main pagal nehi hoon. Dekho main itne saalon baad bhi tumhe pehchan liye.

Lekin ek awaz tak mere muh se nehi nikla. Kuch der baad main ek chikh suna sirf…. Abhijeet sirrrr!

Main socha kahin yeh sapna toh nehi? Mera naam bhi koi lena pasand nehi karta jada kahin, aur Daya mujhe sir keh raha hain! Main use koi jawab hi nehi de paya. Bas uske taraf dekhte gaya ek dam se.

Daya mujhe aur bhi kuch kaha. Kya kaha? Kya kaha? Haan. Usne kaha ke woh mujhe dhund raha tha kuch dino se. Mera pata badal gaya isi liye woh mujhe dhund nehi paye ek dam se. Mujhe dobara jhatka laga. Daya? Dhund raha tha mujhe? Kiun? Kya main iss layak hoon ke koi mujhe dhund sakta hain? Kisi ka mujhse koi zaroorat ho bhi sakta hain? Dus saal pehele jisko usne akhri baar dekha, Daya usi mujh ko dund raha tha!

Mujhe ek pal ke liye itna khushi mehsoosh hua, kya kahun! Phir dar lagne laga. Pata nehi kiun? Use sayad aur kuch bhi kehna tha, itne me uska phone ki ghanti baji. Daya kuch baat ki harbari me aur mujhse sorry kaha ke use jana padhega.

Kya aaj ka suraj ka mujhe jhakte pe jhakte dena hi khoyaish tha sirf! Ek toh Daya mujhe itne saalon baad dhund raha tha. Dusra usne mujhe sorry kaha! Mujhse koi maafi mang bhi sakta hain, mere soch se yeh baat bilkul bahar hain. Main itna bhi kya important hoon, mujhe bhi koi dhund sakta hain, mujh se baaten karna chah sakta hain. Aur toh aur koi mujhe sorry bhi!

Phir usne mere iss chota sa ghar ka address li aur kaha, sham ko milne ayega.

Mujhe dar lag raha hain bahat. Thore hi der me Daya ayega ihan. Main kya karun? Kya kahun use?

Agar woh puche main kya karta hoon, kya jawab doon? Ek office me chota mota naukri karta hoon? Humare boss ko lagta hain main kabhi bhi kuch bhi bhul sakta hoon, issi liye woh har waqt mujhe tane marte rehte hain! Kya kahun main Daya ko, mahine me mushkil me bas chey hazar milta hain mujhe, jisse iss chota sa ghar ka kiraya aur bijli, apni ka bill bharne ke baad khane ka saman kharidna kitna mushkil hota hain mere liye?

Use dekh kar bahat alag sa joh laga. Naye kapre, hathon me sone ka anguthi, gale pe chain, kitna mehenga ghari. Kitna achha ek juta bhi pahen ke rakha tha usne. Dus saal pahele aisa nehi tha Daya.

Zahir hain, itne saalon me badlaon toh aana hi chahiye. Lekin joh uska asli pehchan tha, uska woh badi badi ankhen aur saral sa mushkaan…. woh bilkul waysa hi hain. Mujhe isi liye laga kuch nehi badla. Daya aaj bhi wohi Daya hain, joh dus saal pahele mere dant khane ke bawajood bhi har roj mere ghar me aata tha aur zabardasti mujhe khana, dawaian, checkup, tabiyat iss sab ke bare me puchte rehta tha. Cases discuss karta tha.

Phir bhi mujhe dar lag raha hain. Ajib sa ek khushi bhi!

Aaj tak maine kabhi khush hone ka matlab kya hota hain jana nehi. Lekin aaj bahat alag sa lag raha hain. Main bayan nehi kar paa raha hoon, lekin lag rah hain, sayad koi chamatkar hone jaa raha hain.

Mujhe nehi pata, yeh mera waham hain ki nehi? Lekin mujhe bas lag raha hain. Ho sakta hain, itni khushi sirf mujhe hi ho raha hain, Daya ko sayad mujhse koi kaam hoga. Isi liye woh mujhse milna chahta hain.

Kahin aisa toh nehi, barah saal pahele maine koi gunah kiya aur Daya ko sayad aab pata chal gaya ho? Usne mujhe saza dilane ke liye toh nehi aa raha hain? Main bhag jaun kya?

Nehi bhagna nehi chahiye. Agar aisa na ho? Bas Daya mujhse aise hi milna chahta ho toh? Kya hoga tab agar ek achha insaan ka sath ka mouka kho doon toh! Nehi nehi. Mujhe Daya se milna hoga. Mujhe usse kehna hoga ACP Pradyuman sir mere liye meri case ke tehkikaat ke liye shahid ho gaye. Mujhe use sach batana chahiye.

Mujhe usse milna hoga. Mujhe Daya se milna hoga. Mujhe bahat kuch share karna hain Daya se. Mujhe usse…..

..

..

..

..

Khat! Khat! Thak! Abhijeet sir! Abhijeet sirr? Sir main Daya? Abhijeet sir! A panicked tone buzzed from outside and Abhijeet hid his diary and pen under the pillow in a jiffy.

The door opened with a mild click sound.

A baritone shaky voice echoed immediately as…. sir aap itne saalon se kahan the? Apko pata bhi hain maine apko kahan kahan nehi dhunda? Main pichle hafte hi phir se Mumbai wapas aaya aur tab se…

Apne ghar bhi badal liye sir. Department me bhi kisi ko kuch nehi pata. Apka naukri bhi chala gaya. Aap kayse hain? Kya kar rahe hain? Main kuch na kar paya apke liye itna samay se!

Kitni koshishen ki main apko dhundne ke liye, kitna khabri lagaya main apke liye sir.

Apko pata bhi hain sir maine apko kitna miss kiya?

Sir aap kuch kehte kiun nehi? Sir main Daya. Abhijeet sir!

His gold bracelet and a heavy silver band branded watch studded muscular fair hands which were gripping his Abhijeet sir's lean dark toned figure from his shoulder felt a loud vibration immediately.

Senior Inspector Daya from CID Mumbai witnessed a stream of mixed emotions flowing from his earlier senior's pale cheeks tightly bitted his lips to suppress his years long outburst.

The pathetic broken condition of once glittering star of Mumbai police, CID Mumbai…. Inspector Abhijeet…. Shook Daya to his core and he closed his eyes feeling a piercing pain at left side of his chest.

Destiny smiled secretly in satisfaction somewhere from her hideout witnessing the inevitable reunion of two pure souls after the painful long 10 years….

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU NOTE

 **The B A:** dear hum duo likhne ke liye hi baythe hain. Bas waqt sath nehi deta kabhi kabhi. Plot bhi mil jata lekin time is a factor. Kabhi kabhi professional life ka pressure itna jada rehta ke apne liye waqt nikalna mushkil ho jata hain. Phir bhi koshish toh rehta hain humesha. Sach? Apko itna jada achha laga yeh concept! Main soch rahi thi, pura hatke theme hain, na jane sab ko kaysa lagega? Chalo thank you jee for your encouragement

 **Guest:** aap dear speechless toh bilkul nehi ho warna utna detailing mujhe kayse mili? He hehe. Aur dant ka dhamki bhi :D Shukriya jee shukriya. Bina dante apne walki bahat support di I must say. I'm blessed to hv a strong heart like u with me yaar

 **Abhirika and duo's princess:** such a giant revw! Shon, dukhho pabi na. Akdom na. Moner jor tyri kor. Onek boro hoye gechis. 17 years is not a bechara stressful age. Be strong. Jokhon mon kharap hobe jor kore hasbi. Jokhon kanna pabe khub, jor kore moza korbi. Tor jaa bhalo lage tai korbi. Mon kharap r feelings ta mone anbiii na. Sob somoy try krbi cheerful thakte. Janbi je manus chorom dukhho-kosto teo pran khule hastre pare tar theke strong personality r keu nei. Chesta kor. Kaoke nijer weakness bujhte dibi na. Loke samne sohanubhuti dekhabe, arale hasbe. Keno? Hasir patro keno hobi? Tar theke strong backbone tyri hote all time try korbi jate loke toke respect korte badhho hoy, tor theke inspire hoy. Be an instance for mass dear, not a dukhi atma. Moner feelings monei thake jeno sob smoy. Tui jaa likhechis se toh ami bujhtei parchi. Ami bujhbo na toh ke bujhbe r! Ato kichu likhe mon ta halka hoye geche toh? Good. Aab khul ke has do. Shon all-time mone rakhbi Ji Bhar Jiyon, Kya Pata Kal Ho Naa Ho! Try it; u will be successful to hide your emotional side from world. It's tasted and trusted solution. Ro kichu bolar thakle join me in PM. I am always there for you, bas kabhi kabhi meri bigri aur ukhri mood ko jhel lena ;) Mon kharap kore thakbi na, kaan mule debo. Keep smiling always exhibiting your all 32 glittering teeth baby ;)

 **Abhijeeteye:** I am really encouraged by your soothing revw beta. It's awesome :) A/N me kya ajib tha! I told only that it's based on a different experimental theme. Any more confusion?

 **Masooma:** thank you my friend :)

 **Shikha:** hmm. I will try dear. Not soon, but I will write. Stay tuned :) Thank you :)

 **Priya:** thnx :)

 **Tia:** thank you :)

 **June:** I guess I'm meeting wth u for the first time :) Thank you for your appreciation

 **Dips:** after a long meeting wth you again dear :) At first thnx for coming in revw box :) Hmm. The soul behind this story is very much known to me. May be it's the reason that person's influence works very strongly in it and this story has been created in guise of that soul's unspoken pains. I'm glad to know that you like this different theme and realize it from your heart. Thank you dear :)

 **Krittika:** hahaha haaa di ami jani ota. Kintu last friendship day r Duo r off-screen video ta dekhechile toh tumi? Okhane dekhbe TellyChakkar ke je interview diyechilo Duo tate Aditya sir saral word tai use korechilo Daya sir r jonno. :) Dilam add kore, Hindi Bengali mishiye. Ora totally non-bengali jodi amader word use kore, amra toh korboi :D He hehe. Ai r nei go, story ses. Abar ki continue korbo! R continue korle ebar banate hobe, tate thik ai essence r rakhte parbo na di. Akhon jeta tumi porle seta kotha theke inspired tumi toh janoi. Ai tukui thak

 **ROCKING DUO:** thank you dear :) Kooooi negative word nehi! I thought as you consider me as a brave writer (!) kuch toh kahenge like yeh kiun likha woh kiun? Kuch bhi! Hahaahaha kidding dear. Thnx anyways :)

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** aare dear reading humesha happy honi chahiye, genre koi bhi ho! Hehehe ;) Aur dusri baat aap sorry ka chakkar choro. Bura lagega toh main muh pe keh dungi, tab kehna sorry ;) Yeh ek experimental piece tha nah dear. Here Abhijeet is not our dashing dude The Senior Inspector Abhijeet; here he is a common people struggling to shape his life somehow after a dreaded phase. Insaan kis situation me khare ho kar itna khud ko helpless samajh sakta hain, I had tried to show that in a different way. Aur 10 saal? Dear agar aap 1999 ki baat soche, uss samay ka life itna fast nehi tha. Na hi duniya ki soch aaj ke jaysa tha. Haan 2009 me aa kar situation thora badalna toh chahiye. Lekin maine socha kiun na ek akela insaan ki dard samajhne ka koshish kiya jayen thora! Aur rahi baat bharosha karne layak insaan…. Agar bande ko khud par hi wiswas na raha woh kayse kisi dusro pe depend kar payega? Aare aap doubts batana stop kiun kar di! Batana chahiye nah? Mujhe pata hain main bahat hi alag type ka ek theme pe likha. So sawal bahat sare aana chahiye. Maine apne nazariya bataye iss story me. Just as discussion. Kabhi kabhi alag type ka likhne ka koshish achha lagta hain aur usse bhi khas baat aap jaise readers jab use padhke itni achhe se samajhke detailing karte hain, lagta hain sach me mehnat rang laya. Kuch naya sochne ka de paya aap sab ko main. :) Thank you for your detailed words my dear. Baki ka doubts janne ka intezaar hain. Kuch bhi ho man me, bindas batana

 **Salmazhv:** I am glad to know that you hv connected that phase which was in my mind when I wrote it. Aain! I am blushing beta. Was it that type of classy! Beta I have finished it already, no more update is yet to come. And yah, u r right in ur place. I thought this 10 years gap and an alone broken soul, never ever dreamt to meet his partner again and one day it happened all in a sudden…. May be this type of reaction he should show in this situation, after meeting Daya unexpectedly. Whatever it was my imagination and I'm glad, you thought about it differently. After all, this the main charm of any creative work that we can discuss so many points about it :)

 **Guest:** thnx for ur appreciation

 **Guest:** dear I published an Aditya+Abhijeet centric story just few days back, on 21st July. It's not after so long at all! Whatever thnx for liking it :)

 **Guest:** this mere writer is blushing dear :) Oh! Thnx for warm appreciation

 **Guest:** jee shukriya

 **AF:** dhonnobaad :) But obak hole keno! You should explain in detail ki kon jaygata tomake shock korlo? :)

Jitne bhi dost aur guests yeh story ke liye apna kimti waqt nikale aur do shabd review me dale, kuch naya baat discuss kiye, kuch nayi nazariya samne laye iss theme pe…. Sab ko teh dil se shukriya.

Take care all. Be happy and keep smiling

Again vanishing time has arrived

Bye

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
